The present disclosure relates generally to powdered additive manufacturing applications of functionally graded structure and materials.
Gear manufacturing is one of the most complicated manufacture processes. The selection of gear materials require controlled hardenability, minimal non-metallic inclusions especially oxides, good formability for better forge die life and consistency of forge quality, good machinability, low quench distortion and minimal grain growth during high temperature carburization. Gear steel processes and chemical compositions that reduce inter-granular oxidation through the development of secondary refining are also relatively expensive.
To produce one gear, wide ranges of operations of between 50 to 160 steps are often required dependent on the application, e.g., general or aerospace. Current gear manufacture processes, such as casting, extrusion, or forging, in addition to carburization, heat treatments and machining may require relatively high energy consumption, high tooling cost for initial production and relatively long lead times for the raw material.